


Avengers 4: Cock and Ball Torture

by shangrybible



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shangry Bible, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Slurs, perryschmirtz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangrybible/pseuds/shangrybible
Summary: Thor and Rocket finally get the movie they deserve.AKA the Avengers movie we dont need, but deserve.AKA Endgame, but better.





	Avengers 4: Cock and Ball Torture

Who the fuck r u

OPENING SCENE - HAWKEYE IN THE HOOD PRANK GONE WRONG

Hawkeye walked into the grasses. His daughter asked for the slurs. But before she could get the slurs, SHE WAS DUSTED. JUST LIKE HIS WIFE AND KIDS EXCEPT HIS WIFER ALREADY TOOKJTHE KIDS.. MEN NO LONGER GET PEGGED!!!!!!!! WHO WILL GIVE HIM THE BIG STRAP NOW.

SAD GAMER. VERONICA WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BY DYING YOU HORRIBLE WOMAN. Hawkeye then proceeded to cry. “I’m so sad.Im going to go murder Asian and Hispanic people so i wont feel so sad.” He cried racistyly.

 

ON THE AVENGERS BIG SHIP

“This sure is a big ship” said tony stank capitalisticly. He was immediately stabbed for dramatic effect. SOMEONE WAS DEAD ALREADY?????? HOW EPIC AND UNEXPECTED

Green shrek gave the man a burrito :).

" DID U SEE RACISM" says sherriff woody. hes also owned by disney so is crossover EPIC CHILDHOOD MOMENT.

 

_Avengers throcket will be back after these messages:_

Coming soon,  to a theater near you! The next installment of the groundbreaking Toy Story series! From the director who brought u Assworms, pixar presents:

TOY STORY 5 AVENGERS ENDGAME INCREDIBLES 2 SEXISM AND RACISM ADVENTURES: BUZZ LOOK AN ALIEN

 

_And now, back to this shit._

Thot cried britishly. He was by far the best character in this godawful movie, yet he was forced to play second banana to 15 white slur men.

“I’m racist,” said Linkara as he wrote fanfiction about his asshole itching for black men to call him reverse racist slurs.

And so, the clown music on the big ship continued to blare.

Tony stank sat up. “Ok. Guys Thanos kicked our asses. He killed my not-son. That shit pisses. I still have a wife an family’s tho and im rich so so fuck all yall i dont really care what happens.”

Star lord cried. Wait he died actually never mine. Good. Thor cried some more.

Its okay….” said the raccoon rocket vrry sexily hot perryshmirtz

 

~IN THE ANGEL DUST DIMENSION, QUADRANT TOENAIL~

 

Peber parker ate a hot dog or something i guess. "Dr peber walked in.

"Do h want some dr peber?" Dr peber dr peber'd.

"Personally i prefer pebsi, beppi bepsi PEBII" peber beppi'd..

 

Meanwhile, in the past……………

Captain America was too busy getting pegged in the asshole but it was illegal bc it was the 40s. He was straight tho and white so it was ok, the blue lives will give him a pass this time . HE WAS NOT TRANS MANNISHLY THICC

"DID SOME SAY BESPI" BURSTS IN the bepsi man. Cousin of beppi the clown, he rode his bike or something I forgot his personality agian

Bucky stucky wucky was like ooOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOO I love your toes captain america" he says as he does the american salute.

Captin america smiled while his transgender boobies boobs booded around boobilly, it was very woke and sexy and didnt make me feel dysphoric at all.  obooopie bononogas

"What the fuck" bucky stuckied. What the FUCK.

"I want ti go back to the time before trans people were invented so i can be the first transgenderly trans man" captain capri suj america transgendered.  
  


BACK TO THE PRESENT (ON EARTH. POST SNAP) (SO WE BACK IN THE MINE)

 

Bucky the stucky was fucking fucked mad as fuck. "Why am i in the present unpegged while steve gets pegged by agent peggy all to himself?"

And so. Brother rRusso sat in therapy. “I am gay. I am sad.”

Capt. America nodded thoughtfully, thinking of the strap.his transgenderly trans hormones ruined his mood(im transphobic btw)

"Fuck blue lives im COMMUNISM NOW" bucky bursts in badasslike and shoots a laser of pure communism or soemthing out of his laser roboto hand and captian american is detransitioned and also dead. o7

After that, Scarlet johanseen ritired from her orphanage to join the Avnerge gang.

Hawkeye also returned. “I’m tired of killing Asians and Latinos, lets kill some thanos penis.”

And so, Bucky kissed his boyfriend Sam, the superior captain America. They made out in wakanda where white people are banned. But bucky is ok he has been uncrackerized. AND SO THE EERTH avengers were assembled.

 

OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT

BACK TO WHAT YOU ALL CAME HER FOR

 

Back on the giant  big avenger big ship. Everything seemed hopeless. Tony smark was smoking crack in the bathroom. It was just Thro and Rocket. Alone in the ship sleeping.

"Let me make this perfectly clear: HISTORY OF VOLTAGE VENGERZ HAS NO SET SCHEDULE." Says bucky, the biggest throcket stan and also the narrator of history of voltage vwngerz. IM VERY BUSY BUYING THROCKET MERCH ON AMERZON, TALKING TO HERM AN TO COMMISSION MORE THRTOCKER, SETTING UP THE SHLAV BOOTH AT THROCKERT CON."

** _YAOI WARNING!!!!! DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!!!!!!!! im racist!!!!!!!!!! Uwwu_ **

Rocket sat on the couch he was watchig steven universe, it was too racist for him so he turned off the tv

Thor woke up in the middle of the night. He had been unable to sleep in the guardians of the galaxy ship, or whatever the fuck its called, I

forget. He saw that Rocket Raccoon was also

awake. "Can't sleep?" he asked. "I'm afraid not," Thor answered. "Ok. You up for another round of CABT?" What progressed after was a very tender and loving scene between two men directed by lionessvalenti

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK

And so, the cock and ball torture commences. But for the sake of the writer’s mental state and the innocence of the viewer’s great grandchildren, instead of a graphic scene please accept this image of silvaze feet:

( ** _censored)_**

**_ 2 hours later…………………………………………………………………………………………………………at mcdonalds _ **

 

BACK ON THE AVENGER SHIP SHIP (at macdonals)

 

"Be " bucky be. He went back in time to kill tony starks warmonger parents again

"tHATS HIMOPHOBIC" SCREAMS SCARJOS GHOST. WHEN DID SCARJO DIE

"Be" because bucky said so.

( she is now playing tony strark cuz she can play any role, wow acting kween slayyyy (she also will now be playing shuri as she is the worlds first trans ethnic actress, wow kween)

"Be" bucky be bo bi heehaw'd and scarjo was sent back to voltron where she will be playing the role of shlav (scarjo iis the first trans shlavic actress)

And so, the movie had 20 minutes left. Thanos still hadn’t shown up, probably because thor and rocket are godly chads who can fuck as much as they want while Thanos is an incel that will forever be cucked by Deadpool the pegged and can’t even get death itself to fuck him and his purple thanos penis.

Fuck. u Deadpool is asexual. Except hes not, he wipes his ass with the asexual flag every day. “Pansexy rights’ he shouts bc thats totally not bthe same thing as bisexuality. (im panphobic) 

YOU ARE NOW CALLED OUT FOR APHOBIA…. AVENGERS 17: APHOBE WARSd

"APHOBES ASSEMBLE!!!" Says groot so it comes out as "i am groot"

But then, a hole was blown into the ceiling. THANOS DESCENDED. HE SMIRED> LIKE THE BATHING SUIT.

Thanos danced like a fortnite and it made me str8

“Yknow, i was fine w wiping out only half of life on earth, but after witnessing 2 full hours of Throcket Cock and Ball Torture I’ve decided to just destroy this entire universe.” Said thanos chin.

“NOOO” said Thor, “Ive finally found my one true love, I will not let u kill us THANOS>”

Tony Stark continued to be racist.

AND SO THOR AND THANOS FOUGHT. IT WAS EBIC.

BUt thanos was very mighty. He smacked Thor..

“THRO NO” said rocket. “I never got to tell him. He rick.”

"IM PICKEL RICK!!!!" SCREAMS THRO BUT HES A PICKEL!!!!!! RICK AND MORTY EPIC GAMER REFERENCE this is SO EPICCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!

AND THEN SHE APPEARED. Captain MArvel. Where the fuck had she been this whole time, definitely not being a dyke LOL We gave you gay brother Russo be happy homos.

“Ew woman.” Said thanos.

And soon the minimum Woman Screen-time Requirement was passed so captain marvel was no longer there.

Thor cri.

But suddenly, Bucky got an idea. “Hey Thor rocket, why dont you do that CABT again.”

“What why?” Said thro and rocket

                                                         “OH GOD PLEEASE NOOOO GOD NO” cried THanos

But it was too late. The throcket cock and ball torture had commenced.

Thanos was soOOOOOO perrysmchritzphobic that he snapped himself.

Green shrek (different from normal color ahrek (its about layers))  and the man were still eating burritos, it was nice :)

And so, all the snapped people including T’Challa, Shuri, the rest of those crackers no one cares about, and of course Peber came back, he was still eating hot dog.

Bucky has become reclaimed by the homosexual non white anti americans. Detroit: become not racist.

 

Le Thrrocket assworm dance party ending scene to popular song

L

  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
